


Complicated Relationships

by Chi_Chi25



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi25/pseuds/Chi_Chi25
Summary: Vox seems very persistent in going on a date with Alastor. But the deer isn’t having any of it. Will he eventually give in, or will Vox be chasing him for eternity?
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Polished black shoes click on the wooden boards of the hotel floor. Alastor humming as he walks towards the one and only princess of Hell.

“ Good morning, Charlie! Absolutely lovely outside isn’t it? “

The deer is giving the blonde a wide grin. Watching as she lets out a awkward laugh.

“ I guess so. Do you have plans today? I was thinking we could go out and look for more patrons today! “

Alastor is tapping his chin in thought.

“ Well, I was planning on going for a walk. If I see anyone looking particularly downtrodden, I’ll direct them to the hotel! “

Charlie’s nodding happily, giving Alastor a smile.

“ That would be great! See you later! “

And with that the Overlord is headed off to the lobby, of course stopping by the bar to bother his favorite grumpy bartender. He spotted Angel Dust leaning on the counter, trying his best to flirt with the cat. But not having much luck.

“ Aw, come on Husky. I know ya gots ya be bored of standing back there all day! “

Husk is huffing, and chugging the rest of his alcohol from it’s bottle.

“ I said fuck off and go bother someone else already! “

Well, that didn’t look like a conversation Alastor particularly wanted to get involved in.

He’s turning on his heel and heading out the front door. Inhaling deeply, then letting it out. With that he’s stepping down the front hotel steps and out onto the sidewalks of Hell. Just taking some random direction. Humming to himself as he went. Ignoring the demons that ran from the sight of his appearance. It would be a bit difficult to have a conversation about the hotel this way. Ah well, Charlie would find someone later when she went looking. No skin off his back. 

There’s the sound of TV static beside him and he’s turning slightly to see he had been walking by a TV store. For a moment he thought maybe it had been that insufferable Vox come to bother him. Alastor is making a face at that thought. Shaking his head as he turns away from the store.

“ Ooooh, Alastor~ “

It’s just his imagination. Vox wasn’t here. He’d know if he was.

“ Bambi, I would absolutely love to stare at that skinny ass all day. But I really would rather talk to your face. “

Oh god damn it. Alastor is turning around to see Vox’s face on the many screens in the store window. Red eyes squinting in distaste.

“ There we go! Much better. I was thinkin’ you and I could go on a lil’ date today.

How’s that sound, dollface? “

A record scratch is leaving Alastor at that nickname and he’s turning away. Storming off. Ignoring Vox’s shouts to come back.

“ Absolutely disgusting….vile….annoying! “

The red Overlord is muttering to himself as he crosses the street. A few minutes later after he had managed to calm himself down. He hears the sound of tires screeching to a stop beside him.

A sleek electric blue car is slowly driving next to him. The front window rolling down.

“ I told you to come back didn’t I? I wasn’t finished talking yet. “

Vox is reaching out with one hand and grabbing onto one of the deer’s wrists. Dragging him up to the car. Alastor letting out static at contact.

“ Let go of me right this instance, before I crack your screen in half! “

Vox is merely laughing, winking at the other.

“ Oh baby, keep talking like that. It’s only turning me on. “

The deer is struggling to get the other’s hand off him.

“ I have absolutely no interest in doing on a date with you! Now let me go! “

He manages to wiggle his arm out of the others grip. Then turning the other direction to get away. The shadows moving forward and swallowing him up, only to pop him back out at the hotel.

“ Oh! You’re back, Al! Did you have any- “

He’s ignoring Charlie and immediately heading up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door shut.

He didn’t leave the room for about four days.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor finally left his room after being in there for four days. The deer is making his way down the steps of the hotel, spotting Charlie as she immediately stands up and walks towards him. 

" Are you alright, Al? You were up there for long time....did something happen? "

Of course the princess was worried. it was just her nature to be so. It was endearing really. But also foolish. Alastor is giving her a wide grin, then waving his hand dismissively.

" Quite fine, Charlie. i just needed to be alone for a little bit. It happens at times. Nothing to worry about! "

There's a snort from the bar, and Alastor can see Husk rolling his eyes. Husk had known the Overlord long enough to know when he pulled stunts like that, it wasn't over ' nothing '.

" Well, I should be off. I do have errands to run today. I should be back by this evening. "

Alastor's not even waiting for a response before he's headed out the door. There was a small voice in the back of his head that told him this wasn't a good idea, and that Vox could pop up at any moment. But that was ridiculous, why would he bother a second time after getting turned down? Well, he was persistent. That was one thing. The deer is making his way along the streets, arms folded behind his back. After about ten minutes of walking, he started to relax. Nothing was going to happen. He was fine. Coming to a stop in front of a restaurant, he's heading inside. The poor hostess trembling at the sight of the Radio Demon before her.

" Just a table for one, please. "

she merely nodded and moved to lead him to a table when a deep voice stopped her from behind Alastor.

" Make that a table for two. "

the deer is whipping around to see nonother than Vox standing there, grinning down at him.

" You-! No, I don't think so. Get your own table! "

Alastor is hissing at the TV. Only for his arm to be gripped by Vox and dragged along after the other Overlord as the hostess showed them to a table. 

" Let go of me, before I crush your screen with my fist! "

He's struggling against the TV's hold. Finally Vox is letting go, only to pull a chair out for the deer.

" Just humor me? If you don't enjoy our lunch together then I'll stop pestering you about a date. Promise. "

Alastor is huffing as he smooths his sleeve out, glaring at the other Overlord. Fine, if that's how he wants to play.

" Fine. But this is all you're getting from me. "

The deer is sitting down, allowing Vox to push his seat in. Red eyes watching as the TV moves to his chair on the other side of the table.

" One date is all I need to prove myself to you. "

Vox is giving a wink. The lunch went along pretty well. Vox wasn't completely annoying during the meal, and had enough manners to not act completely gross in front of Alastor. The deer is wiping his face after his last bite.

" So, can I take you out on an actual date next time? "

Alastor can't miss that hopeful look in Vox's eyes. He's quiet for a moment, taking a sip of wine before he responds

" ....Fine. Pick me up at the hotel nest Tuesday at eight pm sharp. Don't be late. "


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday came quickly for the deer, of course. Since he was absolutely dreading the day. Alastor is pacing back and forth in his personal bedroom in the hotel, chewing on a clawed thumb. Already decked out in a black and white suit instead of his usual red one. Why was he so nervous about this? It wasn’t like he considered this a real date. It was forced. He didn’t want to do this. There’s a knock at the door. Alastor immediately perking up at the sound. Walking over and swinging the door open to reveal Husk.

“Vox is here. Says he’s here to take ya on a date or somethin’. “

A small huff leaves the Overlord.

“Very well. I’ll head down then. “

He’s stepping outside of his room and shutting the door. Husk and Alastor making their way down the stairs to the hotel lobby. Vox standing in the middle with a wide grin on his screen. A low whistle leaving the TV.

“Don’t you look tasty today, doll face. “

Alastor’s giving the other a sneer of disgust. Nose turning up in the air.

“Don’t you look trashier than usual. “

The other is just laughing at the comment. Not seeming to be bothered by the insult. Holding a hand out for the deer to take. Alastor staring at it for a moment before deciding to humor Vox, slowly placing his own in the other’s grasp. Vox’s grin widening is making Alastor immediately regretting it. But the damage is already done.

Vox is leading the other out of the hotel and to the waiting vehicle outside. The TV letting Alastor’s hand go, moving forward and opening the passenger door open for him. The radio host squinting at the other before getting into the car. The door shutting once he’s seated inside. Vox going around and getting into the driver’s side of the car.

“You ready to be swept off your feet tonight, baby? “  
Red eyes roll at that. A scoff leaving the Overlord.

“Oh please. You won’t be impressing me anytime soon. Don’t get carried away. “

Alastor is glaring out of the car window as the city flies by. So far Alastor isn’t impressed. But at least Vox wasn’t talking his ears off about his latest picture show thingy. Whatever they call it nowadays. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. The deer almost forgetting who he was with. Until the car comes to a stop and Vox is getting out of the vehicle and coming around, opening the passenger door once again for the red demon. Alastor is climbing out of the car. Then following Vox into the restaurant. Once they got the host stand, Vox is leaning in and mumbling something to the waiter. The host is nodding then leading the two off to a secluded area. The TV pulling out a chair for Alastor.

“For you. “

The deer raising an eyebrow but sitting down anyway. Watching at Vox takes a seat across him.

“So what are you trying to prove here? Because I know you have absolutely no real interest in me. Did you and your partner have another one of those petty breakups? “


End file.
